Coated paper products, such as wax-coated corrugated cardboard boxes, are used in a variety of applications. For example, wax-coated corrugated cardboard can be used to make poultry boxes and other types of boxes that are used to carry and transport frozen and ice packed seafood, poultry, fruits and vegetables. A wax coating on these boxes not only provides rigidity and strength to these boxes but also water proofing to the boxes when they are exposed to wet and frozen food products during transportation that ultimately protects the mechanical integrity of the boxes during transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,135,508 describes organoclay/wax nanocomposites for use in forming coatings and films. The nanocomposites contain at least 1 wt % clay. Mixtures containing both wax and an additional polymer are also described for “high” organoclay concentrations. A “high” concentration of organoclay does not appear to be explicitly defined, but an example provides an organoclay content of about 22 wt % for use in a 50/50 mixture of wax and polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,915,183 describes a dispersion of an inorganic hydrophobic mineral filler, such as talc, in wax at compositions ranging from about 5 wt % to about 90 wt % mineral filler in wax.